ALLEN
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Podría situarse después del 167 del manga... Yullen...


**ALLEN**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

Podría situarse después del 167 del manga... Yullen…

D.Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**ALLEN**

Se encontraba transitando por los pasillos de la Orden, incapaz de poder dormir luego de escuchar los rumores que corrían por la misma.

_"Allen es el catorceavo"_

Todos hablaban de ello y venían viendo con recelo al pobre chico, quien se limitaba a guardar silencio.

En vano había tratado de sonreírles como siempre a sus más cercanos, no queriendo preocuparlos.

Lenalee y Lavi trataban, igual, de hacerle creer que no estaban preocupados, pero simplemente eran _demasiado obvios_, quizá es mejor decir que su preocupación era palpable e imposible de ocultar.

Él por su parte se comportaba como siempre, "indiferente".

O al menos era lo que intentaba, porque en él su mal humor había aumentado y se había vuelto, aún más, menos tolerante a quienes le rodeaban.

Todos podían sentir su mal aura y eso sólo lo enfadaba más.

Era en esos oscuros y fríos pasillos en los que podía relajarse un poco, sólo a esas horas, sabiendo que, a las tantas de la madrugada, no habría nadie.

No esperaba escuchar nada más que sus pasos y sin embargo un ruido llego a él, justo en el piso de entrenamiento.

_¿Unos sollozos...?_

Si. Eso eran.

Pudo haber dado media vuelta y marcharse, a él que le importaba que alguien sollozara, él no era el tipo de persona que se preocupa por cualquiera.

Sin embargo, no cumplió su pensamiento y sus pies le llevaron a ver la silueta de quien sollozaba ahogadamente.

Frente a él se encontraba el moyashi entrenando, al menos era algo que trataba, porque, habiendo quedado un poco de perfil a él, pudo ver como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

El moyashi estaba llorando.

En silencio le observo durante algún tiempo que no se molesto en contar.

De pronto le vio en el suelo, vio como trataba de levantarse pero no lo hizo y su flequillo cubrió su rostro.

El llanto ya no podía ahogarlo, se había vuelto más fuerte.

Y aún sabiéndolo en vano, insistía en continuar tratando de llorar en silencio.

Sigiloso se acerco a él, pudiendo oírle susurrar mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

_-Soy tan torpe-_

-Jeh, apenas lo notas. Moyashi-

Pudo ver como ahogaba un grito de sorpresa, pero aun así no le respondió ni levantó la vista.

Observó también como tenía su mano derecha en su tobillo, entonces comprendió porque no se había levantado, seguro se había torcido.

-Che ¡Te estoy hablando, moyashi!- se había impacientado al verle inmóvil y sin intención de responderle.

El temblor en el cuerpo frente a si aumento así como el sonido de sus lamentos.

-Oi- sintiéndose mal, no, error, ya se sentía mal desde que le vio al llegar ahí, se sentía peor y trataba ahora de llamar su atención.

-_Acaso Allen no existe... ¿cuándo dices "moyashi" a quién te refieres?_- temblorosas fueron sus palabras.

-¡¿Cómo que "a quién" me refiero?!- furioso le tomó de la ropa levantándole brusco, sacándole una queja de dolor, seguramente con aquello había lastimado más su tobillo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se estremeció.

Lo que él veía era un profundo vacío en las orbes que recordaba vivaces y siempre retadoras a las suyas en las tantas absurdas peleas que solían tener, orbes que parecían no haber pertenecido nunca a quien tenía agarrado, pues ni rastros podían verse.

-"¡¿Qué rayos...?!"- lo único que veía eran las insistentes lágrimas deslizarse por el rostro con la extraña cicatriz para precipitarse al suelo.

-Che- estaba tan molesto que sin pensarlo le soltó sin delicadeza, sacando nuevamente una queja.

-Eres tan frágil- le dijo despectivo inclinándose para quedar a su altura y revisarle el tobillo.

El otro chico por su parte se limitó a virar el rostro al lado contrario en que él se encontraba.

"Frágil" no, esa no era la palabra para describir al exorcista de cabellos blancos que lo daba todo por salvar tanto a akumas como humanos.

No obstante, en ese momento, era como mejor podía describirle, y le dolía tanto verle así.

Él sabía, siempre lo supo, desde la primera misión que compartieron, que era alguien que podía romperse con facilidad y sin embargo siempre se mostraba fuerte y daba lo mejor de si, pero ahora le tenía ahí totalmente quebrado.

No conocía todos los detalles pero sabía, por Lavi, que quien le hubiera adoptado tenía conexión con el catorceavo, quien se suponía era realmente, siendo esa persona la misma por la que se había convertido en exorcista tratando de cumplir una promesa

_"Acaso Allen no existe... ¿cuándo dices "moyashi" a quien te refieres?"_

Y las palabras del pequeño llegaron nuevamente a él, quien pudo comprenderlas ahora.

El pequeño estaba perdido totalmente, todo indicaba que simplemente se había estado moviendo a voluntad de otros, ¿era realmente vivir aquello?

Supo entonces que había perdido las razones que tenía para vivir, y no sólo eso, quizá se preguntaba también si valía la pena continuar.

Sus propios ojos se abrieron con temor, dejando de lado la revisión de aquella extremidad.

Acaso había llegado el pequeño a la conclusión de que en ese punto lo mejor era morir.

No. Viéndolo ahí, a pesar del vacío de sus ojos, parecía aún no haberse dado por vencido.

¿O quizá solo esperaba el momento correcto para dejarlo todo al olvido? ¿Quizá sólo esperaba alguna misión en la cual se dejaría matar?

No. aun si fuera el caso, no era algo que estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Sin haberse dado cuenta sus brazos rodeaban al más pequeño en un abrazo no sólo protector, sino también posesivo.

-Eres un baka moyashi- comenzó a decir en un tonó severo.

-Mira que dejarte caer por una estupidez como esa de que eres el catorceavo- reprendió.

-¡Que sepas que me tiene sin cuidado! ¡Porque _para mí _sólo eres el criajo molesto que trata inútilmente de salvar a quien se le pone en frente, _para mí _siempre serás el estúpido moyashi a quien conocí a las puertas de la Orden, aquel chiquillo que es tan inútil como un moyashi- finalizó habiendo acercado más el cuerpo del menor hacía sí.

El llanto del peliblanco inundo el lugar siendo ahora más fuerte de lo que había sido no conteniéndose más, y sin embargo era diferente al anterior no sólo por eso…

-¡No soy un moyashi, mi nombre es Allen! ¡Bakanda!- logró gritarle, aferrándose aún más fuerte al cuerpo que le abrigaba.

Ante lo dicho, una casi imperceptible sonrisa invadió su rostro, porque, aunque no los veía, sabía bien que la vida había vuelto a los ojos de _su__ Allen_...

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWERS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Espero les haya gustado…


End file.
